Wave's Punishment
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Warning! Major spoilers for Akame ga Kill! (Akame ga Kiru) Sorry for stealing the torture idea from you, Flozo23, but you are a genius when it comes to torture! Wave fails to stop Tatsumi from escaping General Esdeath makes sure Wave pays dearly...
1. Chapter 1

Wave's Punishment 1

Imperial Palace, Capitol, Empire

Wave moaned slowly in pain as the five sharp wooden edges dug hard into his shins and ankles, unable to move. He had been stripped to nothing but his boxers, arms tied to a stake, and forced to kneel on five brutally-sharp wooden edges. Three heavy stone slabs were stacked on his bent thighs, pushing his shins deeper into the sharp edges, while painfully crushing his knee joints in an uncomfortable position. Sweat and tears of pain fell from Wave's face onto the stone slabs.

Due to his failure to catch the amazingly-elusive paramour of General Esdeath, Tatsumi, or stop the enigmatic Night Raid member wielding Incursio armor, the young Jaeger member was being tormented by his comrades at the orders of General Esdeath herself.

"Um, how do I say this? I'm deeply sorry. I've reflected on my actions!" Wave begged pleadingly, looking up to where Imperial General Esdeath sat towering upon her throne, flanked by fellow Jaegers Ran and Kurome.

"Letting Tatsumi escape in your distraction was bad enough." General Esdeath stated coldly. "But allowing the Night Raid member to get away was truly deplorable. Kurome, another block."

In a flash, the young female assassin had flashed next to the tortured Wave, holding another stone slab, and mercilessly dropped it from over Wave's head, letting it land hard on the other stone slabs.

"GAHHHH!" Wave cried out helplessly in pain, the wooden edges being driven into his lower legs by the impact.

General Esdeath sighed, as if slightly exasperated. "Wave, your body is skilled, but your mind is weak. Take responsibility for your mistakes."

Wave was weeping openly in pain and fear now. "Yes, ma'am."

"If you fail again," General Esdeath allowed her right eye to show between her fingers covering the right side of her face, showing a terrifying stare. If looks could kill… "I shall personally administer your punishment."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

19 years ago on this day, March 28, 1999, during the Kosovo War, brutal Serb paramilitary and military forces of the communist Milosevic regime of Yugoslavia massacred 146 Kosovo Albanians during the Izbica Massacre. These were one of countless massacres committed by the Yugoslav communist dictatorship during their genocide against the Kosovar people, until the United States and NATO forces' military intervention smashed the communist forces, and helped the Kosovar freedom fighters (Kosovo Liberation Army) gain independence for their country.


	2. Chapter 2

Uninhabited Island far southeast of the Empire…

Tatsumi sighed as General Esdeath finished her backstory. There was so much… shocking information to take in about Esdeath, and the sick realization that there was no hope of converting her to their side. She was too far gone, and had been like that for a long time.

Abruptly, a massive glow of purple magic erupted from the portal they'd been sitting next to, unveiling the same magic circles that had brought the pair to the island. "Whoa, the way back…!" Tatsumi exclaimed, his spirits oddly rising.

After all, he should be consternated… Esdeath was going to bring him back to the Imperial Palace. But a part of him couldn't help but think that Esdeath, the brutal, irredeemable general who had slaughtered and tortured untold numbers of innocents, genuinely loved and cared for him on the island.

"Come on, Tatsumi!" Esdeath hugged Tatsumi, basically molesting him. "Let's go back to the Imperial Palace, and I'll treat you to a amazing meal! Do you want to take a tour of the Capitol too?"

And… there's no chance of escape, Tatsumi's face fell. He was beginning to worry he'd never see his friends ever again. But now he had to play along… and who knows, he might even be able to find out information useful to Night Raid along the way. "S-Sure… L-Let's get changed or something, first, alright?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An Hour Later…

Tatsumi found himself in Esdeath's bedchamber once again, being hugged like a body pillow by the General.

 _D-Darn it…_

"General… L-Let's do something else… Well…"

A knock on the chamber door gave Tatsumi a must-needed reprieve and saved him from having to think of an excuse.

"What is it?" Esdeath snapped irritably at being interrupted.

"The Prime Minister and the Emperor require your audience, General," Ran's voice came from the other side.

"Very well," Esdeath hissed. "I'll be there right away." She noticed Tatsumi slyly getting up from the bed. "Ran! You and those Imperial Guards, guard this room! Don't let Tatsumi leave!"

She headed out to the garden first, where she found Seryu and Kurome talking, and ordered them both to help Ran guard her quarters.

When she finally arrived at the Emperor's throne room, they found the Prime Minister and the Emperor waiting with nervous looks.

"Is something wrong, your Majesty?"

"Well, General, I must commend you on the return of your true love! But it looks like the Prime Minister has received terrible news from the East," Emperor Makoto piped up. "Some evil pirates are attacking our Empire."

"Yes," Prime Minister Honest picked up. "A series of unusually bold pirate attacks have hit Imperial shipping and naval bases in the East. If this continues, it could seriously damage the Imperial Navy's ability to operate. Unfortunately, it seems the Night Raid killings, raids by Western tribes, and Revolutionary Army uprisings in the south have made the Capitol look weak, and the pirates are capitalizing on this. Most of the pirate havens are on offshore islands, though there are a few on the Imperial coastline itself. Regardless, I want you to crush these insolent pirate scum and any towns sheltering them! Make an example of them and show them the Empire is not to be trifled with!"

"Of course, my Emperor and Prime Minister," General Esdeath bowed, concealing a smile. "I am sure this will be no problem for my Jaegers-"

"General Esdeath, if I may-" General Budo began. "The Prime Minister-"

"As Prime Minister, I request you keep the Jaegers here to deal with Night Raid on the off-chance that they should use your absence as an excuse to attack. We would like you to go alone. Of course, the Eastern garrison and the Imperial Navy will aid you. Surely, with your power, that will be enough to deal with some pirates?"

Esdeath secretly ground her teeth. Since she'd told them Tatsumi was a member of the Jaegers… she wouldn't be able to bring him along. "With respect, Prime Minister, won't your new Wild Hunt be enough to deal with the threat?"

"Wild Hunt is still new and inexperienced," the Prime Minister spun his web of excuses. "My son Syura is enthusiastic… but still innocent and foolish. He doesn't have the experience dealing with Night Raid's guile that your Jaegers do."

As if, Esdeath thought. You're just afraid for your own skin, and want the extra security. Of course, she didn't voice her thoughts out loud. "Very well, as you wish, Prime Minister."

"Good. You are dismissed, General."

Now she had to take measures to make sure Tatsumi didn't escape again… and to do that, she had to look for Wave.

Finding him alone in the Jaegers Conference Room, General Esdeath confronted him at once. "Get over here, Wave," Esdeath gestured to the boy, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Yes… ma'am…" Wave walked over reluctantly. She was looking much more intimidating and sadistic then usual, and he was terrified at the idea of approaching the General while she was in this state.

"I am giving you a second chance… and having you watch over Tatsumi while I'm away," General Esdeath ordered. "Remember what I said last time if you failed again? That I would administer your punishment personally…"

"Y-Yes…" Wave gulped, terrified at the prospect.

"Good, good. Wave, are you familiar with urethral splinter torture?" Esdeath grinned psychotically.

"N-No… I am not familiar with… that…," Wave's face lost all its color. "B-But… I-I can imagine…" He instinctively covered his crotch, feeling nauseated as he squirmed mentally.

"In that case, I trust you wouldn't want me to ruin your precious member, would you?" Esdeath was practically feeding off the poor boy's dread.

"O-of c-course n-not…" Wave stammered.

"As long as Tatsumi doesn't escape, you will never know the feeling. Remember, I am holding you personally responsible for Tatsumi!~"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

One year ago, on March 30, 2017, SpaceX, the American private spaceflight company founded by genius millionaire Elon Musk, conducted the world's first reflight of an orbital class rocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Imperial Palace, Capital, Central Region of the Empire…

Wave clenched his teeth and his fist angrily. "These… Wild Hunt scum are out of control! Is there no way to restrain them?"

"What's wrong…?"Kurome asked in concern. "You look… upset."

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Really, what is the matter?"Kurome held Wave's face in front of her own, letting her gaze bore into his."Wave, you can tell me anything."

"Kurome… I just heard from Ran that the new secret police, Wild Hunt, tried to rape and kill Bols' wife and daughter! Luckily, Ran was there and held them off long enough for them to get away, but he was seriously wounded! On top of that, apparently Wild Hunt defiled Bols' grave! We've arranged to send Bols' family to the West, away from the Capital. It seems oxymoronic to send them to a warzone for safety, but hopefully General Esdeath will be able to protect them. That's how bad the Capital's gotten because of them! The other day, I saw an entire squad of loyal Imperial Fist assassins that had been tortured and massacred by Syura's goons! Apparently, Wild Hunt had already killed their Master!"

"I know how you feel,"Kurome murmured. "But it's the Prime Minister's son who's leading them, so we can't really do anything about it openly! Ran took a huge risk- "

"So, it's the useless Jaegers, huh?" A familiar voice hissed hostilely behind them. "Cough up the winged man, already!"

"Syura!" Wave leapt to his feet, glaring furiously at the leader of Wild Hunt."He's out of your reach!"

"Oh? What a shame… But it looks like the Jaegers have a hidden gem!"Syura peered lecherously at Kurome, before grabbing her by the arm."Alright! I'm designating you as my next toy. You're the type that was strengthened by doping… I've never done it with a doped woman, so this will be interesting! Come on!"

"HEY!" Wave screamed, unable to bear the threat of rape to the girl he loved.

"AAH!? You wanna say something!? I'm the son of the Prime- "

Wave launched the most vicious punch he'd ever thrown in his entire life straight into Syura's smug face, knocking the Wild Hunt leader clear across the room. "Don't you touch my comrade with your filthy hands!" Wave declared, eliciting a blush from Kurome as he held her shoulder comfortingly."I'm sorry, General Esdeath… but I can't hold it any longer. I can't let this go by anymore… The Jaegers will hunt down anyone who disturbs the peace! Even if that's the son of the Prime Minister!"

"Aaah. That was a pretty good punch,"Syura sneered, crawling to his feet. "I'm definitely going to have to execute you. I will deliver your judgment by tearing you to pieces! How DARE you cross me and ruin my fun…? That's UNFORGIVABLE! Boiled alive? Roasted? Drawn and quartered? Buried alive? Which kind of execution do you prefer?"

"Just how many people have you killed on whims like that…? I can't forgive you!"

"If you commit such atrocities against the innocent people of the Empire… then I have no choice but to bring justice upon you!"Seryu raced out from where she had been eavesdropping. "And like hell I'd let you touch Kurome, you slime!"

"Woah! Where'd you come from, Seryu?" Wave gasped.

"Sorry, I was on my way to the dining hall when I overheard you talking about Wild Hunt's crimes… there's no way that's justice! And disrespecting Bols' sacrifice by defiling his family and grave? That's disgraceful! The Jaegers will bring true justice to you trash!"

"Ah, what's this? Another pretty girl?"Syura's ex-pirate lackey Enshin appeared around the corner. "Alright! Twice the fun! Come on, boys!"

The rest of Syura's Wild Hunt band emerged from hiding- the evil, pedophilic clown Champ, the swordsman Izou, the lewd singer Cosmina, and the vampiricloliDorothea.

"Girls, you forgot us girls too,Enshin," Dorothea rolled her eyes.

"You filthy bastards! I'll definitely get you this time!" A voice none of the Jaegers expected to hear with so much venom came from behind them.

"Ran?!"Kurome exclaimed, seeing the man all bandaged and wounded, leaning on Tatsumi for support as he came into the room.

"Wait, Ran, you're in no condition to fight!" Wave exclaimed in consternation.

"No, I have to settle a score!" Ran said agitatedly.

"You again, teacher?"The Wild Hunt clown named Champ sneered.

"I'll- I"ll fight too,"Tatsumi gritted grimly. No matter his conflicting feelings about the Jaegers, he did like… some of them in his own way, and loathed leaving them to complete trash like Wild Hunt.

 _Besides_ , he justified to himself, _considering the extent of their atrocities and public hatred of them, it was only a matter of time before they went on Night Raid's bounty list- if they weren't already. Better take care of them first!_

"Then I'll help!"Kurome declared, drawing Yatsufusa. Beams of purple and darkness lashed out from the tip of Kurome's sword and the undead corpse puppets of Natalya, Doya, and two insectoid Danger Beasts emerged to join them.

"Shambala!"Syura screamed, summoning his magic circle under Tatsumi and Ran.

"Watch out! It's a teleportation circle!"Tatsumi dragged Ran out of the way, as he remembered his and Esdeath's encounter with this teigu."He's probably trying to get rid of several of us, so Wild Hunt can gang up on the rest."

"That's a scary power!" Wave exclaimed as he activated his teigu. "Grand Chariot!"

"Yeah, but he can only probably use it once in a long while!"Tatsumi drew his sword and charged. "Die, scum!"

"So fierce,"Seryu blushed slightly. _No wonder the Commander took a liking to him_. "Koro, Number 2!" Her living teigu bit her arm, which became outfitted with a missile launcher."Take this, evildoers!"

As Tatsumi was clashing blades with Izou, and Wave was battling Syura, Seryu launched four missiles at Champ.

But the obese clown just chuckled and activated his own teigu, hurling an Explosion Orb at them and destroying the missiles in an enormous fireball.

"What the- "Seryu exclaimed, before Ran cut her off, launching a fusillade of feather projectiles at Champ, impaling the clown.

"No, he's mine! Take out one of the girls in the back!"

"No can do!"Cosmina laughed. "Time for my performance, I guess! Heavy Pressure!" She sang into her microphone teigu, unleashing a sound-shockwave at Kurome and Seryu.

"Ugh!"Kurome grunted, but managed to use a Danger Beast to absorb the attack.

"Shut up, evil bitch!"Seryu switched to Number 7, but before she could fire, an agile blonde girl leaped onto her neck and bit down."GAHH!"

"Seryu!"Kurome exclaimed, and Doya fired on the vampire.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Dorothea exclaimed as she retreated. "Is that bitch even human anymore?"

Seconds later, a Flame Orb torched Doya.

"Damn you!"Kurome screamed at the wounded Champ, who was crawling up with a triumphant look.

"Time for the Rot Orb!"

"No! Mastema hidden technique, Divine Wings!" Ran shouted."Die, you monster!" His gigantic wings shone with ethereal energy and blocked Champ's Rot Orb and knocked it back into its thrower.

"The hell- AAAGHHH!" Champ screamed as his rotund body began to rot from the abdomen, eroding his boding until only a skeleton was left.

"Finally-" Ran panted. "I was able to- "

"You killed Champie!"Cosmina exclaimed. "Full Power!"

"No!"Kurome yelled, sending her remaining Danger Beast to intercept, but it only got halfway before the wave struck, knocking both the Danger Beast and Ran flying.

BAM! Wave punched Cosmina in the face, sending the singer flying, only to be set upon by Enshin, slashing at Wave's armor with his special blades.

"GAHHH!"

"Watch out, Wave!"Seryu fired her arm, still bleeding from her neck. "AUGH!"

Dorothea lunge-kicked Seryu in the head with surprising speed, knocking her out, before fleeing to avoid being bisected by Natalya.

Tatsumi had been holding off Izou, but was being driven back by Izou's superior swordwork, which occasionally landed cuts on Tatsumi's arms, shoulders, and abdomen. _Damn it! He's too fast! I really need my teigu!_ "AUGHH!" A blade sliced deep into Tatsumi's right arm. _No way! Syura is up already?! I thought Wave had floored him! Damn, what do I do now- I guess I have no choice!_ "INCURSIOOO!"

As Incursio's armor enveloped Tatsumi, members of both the Jaegers and Wild Hunt froze in shock despite themselves.

"N-no w-way- he's a teigu user too?"Syura paled at the sight, before forcing a grin with bravado. "Still no match for us, though!"

"Tatsumi- had a teigu?"Kurome was similarly flabbergasted. "How is that possible?"

"Incursio- " Wave's mouth dropped."Tatsumi… is Night Raid?!" It clicked- when Tatsumi escaped- and suddenly encountering the Night Raid member- he'd been fighting Tatsumi!

Taking advantage of everyone's shock, he swung his sword at Syura- the Prime Minister's son dodged, but not fast enough.

"GRAHHG!"Syura screamed in agony as Tatsumi's sword cleaved off his right arm.

Izou lunged and struck Tatsumi'shelment, but the armor held grabbed for Izou's arm and missed, but forced the swordsman to retreat momentarily.

"HIYA!"Enshin lunged eagerly, blades scything for Tatsumi's neck- only to be impaled mid-flight by Incursio. "Wha- How- " Blood exploded from the pirate's wound and mouth.

"Bang!Bang!" Bullets struck Tatsumi's helmet, and he leaped clear from the thick of battle, analyzing for the threat- only to see Kurome's corpse puppet Doya firing at him.

"You- you hid- you were Night Raid all along, weren't you?"Kurome looked enraged. "I don't know how you seduced the Commander… but I will finish you! Doya!"

The gunslinger charged, Tatsumi, firing, but the Night Raid member ducked abruptly below her line of fire, and sliced off both her arms.

 _Damn, now my identity's been revealed, I have to make a run for it!_ Tatsumi turned and bolted down the hall.

"SHIT! If I let Tatsumi get away, General Esdeath will- " Wave panicked.

"Then go!"Kurome shouted. "Get him no matter what! I'll hold off Wild Hunt!" She turned to a groaning Seryu on the ground, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Get up, you slouch! I can't do everything on my own!"

Wave raced after Tatsumi through the hallways, only catching up when Tatsumi reached a window in preparation for escape.

"Wave, I don't want to hurt you!"Tatsumi warned, waving his sword. "Don't follow me!"

"No, please, Tatsumi!" Wave practically begged for his life. "If you escape, Esdeath WILL torture me! And kill me!"

"No can do," Tatsumi blocked another attack. "I sorry, but you chose to work for her and the Empire. I can't help!" He made it to the window and backflipped outside, landing magnificently in the street.

"NO, NO, NO!" Wave screamed in panic, leaping out the window after Tatsumi, but the boy was nowhere to be found. "Where the fuck could he be?"

Wave searched up and down streets and alleyways, in taverns, stores, anywhere he could, but he couldn't find any trace of the elusive Night Raid member.

"Wave!" A familiar voice shouted, and Wave spotted Kuromesprinting into the alleyway.

"How are- Did you deal with Wild Hunt?"

"Yes- Champ and Enshin are dead for sure, Syura and Cosmina seriously injured, Dorothea and Izou stood down when…General Budo returned from his expedition against the Revolutionary Army in the was pretty pissed when he found out we had been fighting with Imperial Arms inside the Palace,"Kurome pouted mournfully, wiping a tear."I managed to slip away before Budo started screaming at everyone. "But… but we lost Ran! Well, never mind, I'll tell you about that later! Cuz where is Tatsumi?!"

"I can't find him anywhere!" Wave exclaimed in fear and frustration.

"Then I'll help you,"Kurome answered simply.

The pair spent the rest of the day searching, and interrogating citizens, but the Capitol was just way too vast. If Tatsumi decided to hightail it out of them, he would likely be long gone. If he decided to lay low, it was highly unlikely for them to find him due to the sheer size of the Capitol.

"Wave, Kurome of the Jaegers?" An Imperial messenger rode up in front of them as the sun began to set.

"Y-Yes?" Wave stammered. "Grand General Budo is aware you are searching for the Night Raid member, but he has recalled you back to the Palace."

"Wha-What?!"

"Come on… I guess we could search for him tomorrow…"Kurome offered hesitantly, looking nervous.

It was already nightfall when they returned to the Palace to find Budostill angrily chastising all the Jaegers for using Imperial Arms within the Palace.

General Budowas warning the Jaegers. "I will report this to General Esdeath herself. As of now, she will decide your fate."

"As of now? What do you mean?" Kurome asked. "Isn't she fighting pirates in the east?"

"You haven't heard?" Budo looked questioningly. "Esdeath arrived in the Capital about half an hour ago. She's just downstairs… putting away some of her prizes."

"No…" Wave felt hollow as if all the life force had been sucked out of him, to be replaced by primal fear. "No… no…" _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed…_

Wave coughed violently in fear, and Kurome did her best to try and comfort him.

"If you don't want to be flayed alive, I suggest you go find her," Budo added dryly."

"Too late for that," Seryu muttered, pointing at the stairwell, and the Jaegers quaked in terror upon seeing where she was pointing.

"WAVE! . HELL. ?!"Esdeath punctuated each word with violent force, before screaming Tatsumi's name.

"General- please- I can explain- we were attacked by Wild Hunt!"Wave pleaded for mercy and understanding that he knew was not forthcoming. "It was impossible to battle both them and Tatsumi in Incursio armor!"

She didn't bother to respond, but advanced on Wave menacingly, her eyes boring into him. WHAM! A sheet of ice froze Wave on the spot with so much force that Kurome, who was next to him, was knocked flying clear across the hall.

Being Kurome though, she managed to land gracefully on her feet, hand on her sword, eyes almost… glaring at Esdeath. But even she knew there was nothing she could do to save Wave now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Footnote:

One year ago on this day, April 3, 2017, the nefarious radical Islamist terrorist groups Imam Shamil Battalion and the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) detonated a nail bomb on a St. Petersburg metro train, killing 16 people, including the terrorist himself, and wounding 64.

Of course, the policies of the Putin regime of Russia islargely to blame for this, and other, acts of radical Islamist terrorism. This is because Russia's ruthless 1999 invasion of Chechnya, the brutal occupation that followed, and the enslavement of the Chechen people drove many Chechens into a corner and led them to seek the help of anyone they could, even radical Islamist terrorists, to try and free themselves of Russian oppression. This is also true in Russia's occupation of and oppression of the Muslim populations in Ingushetia and Dagestan, leading to the formation of the Imam Shamil Battalion and the infiltration of ISIL into the Caucasus region. Furthermore, Russia's aggressive attacks in Syria in order to prop up the evil, Baathist dictatorship of Bashar al-Assad, a known sponsor of terrorism, against the legitimate Republic of Syria based in Jarablus, have led to Syria becoming a festering nest for terrorism, from which some of the terrorists taking part in this attack were spawned and/or trained.


	4. Chapter 4

Imperial Palace Torture Room, Capital, Central Region of the Empire…

Esdeath walked into the torture chamber where the torture masters had already prepared Wave, chaining him to a torture chair, completely stripped naked.

Wave looked panicked and terrorized enough, but when he saw Esdeath come in, his eyes bulged.

"So Wave," Esdeath glared. "About Tatsumi…"

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! FORGIVE ME! I'll DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Wave screamed in pure, abject, primal fear.

Esdeath cackled evilly and picked up a sizeable wooden splinter. Bending down almost erotically, he lifted up Wave's delicate penis and lined up opening of his tender urethra carefully… and began to shove it in, slowly but steadily!

"GRAHHHH! WAHHHH! AUGHHHHHH!" Wave spasmed uncontrollably, tear gushing from his eyes, as excruciating agony beyond anything he'd ever felt wracked the sensitive inner walls of his member as the wooden splinter forced its way through his flesh. Blood flowed freely from the damaged urethral membrane and pooled on the torture chair.

It whole process took less than a minute, but for Wave it could've been years of pure agony.

Finished shoving the splinter into Wave's violated hole, Esdeath let go of the tip of his penis, letting the outside orifice of the urethra close around and trapping the invading splinter inside.

"AURGHHH! RAGHHHH! AUGHHHH!" Wave continued to writhe, blood mixed with some urine (as he lost continence) burning his damaged urethra as it came out. Every movement aggravated the torment in his penis- it felt like there was a hot coal in his urethra, unleashing burning pain.

When Esdeath finally released his restraints, Wave's hands cupped protectively- but belatedly- over his nether regions, and blood soon trickled down the insides of his fingers.

Esdeath looked on with cruel satisfaction, then leaned next to him. "Didn't I warn you what was going to happen if you let him escape?"

"Y-y-y-ye-" Wave was so traumatized, and sniveling so hard, he couldn't speak. "M- m- ma-"

"Awww, was it really that bad?" Esdeathmurmured, running her hand over Wave's naked back gently. "You should be grateful! I could have used a larger splinter!"

"I-I a-a-am g-g-grateful, ma- ma'am…" Wave shook like a leaf. "Ah- ah- aaaa- "

"Then you better go on!" Esdeath encouraged sadistically.

Wave got up from his torture chair, blood trickling down his thighs, trembling and shaking with agony, barely able to stand. "Ugh- uh- uh- ah- "

"Get going!" Esdeath gestured, then smacked Wave's butt. "Before I try another!"

"GAH! Y-Yes, G-General," Wave mumbled. As panic and adrenaline took over and Wave made a run for it down the palace corridor butt-naked, leaving drops of blood and urine behind him.

"Heh, heh, heh. He'll be urinating blood for days,"Esdeath chuckled. "I guess that's the best I could do without inflicting permanent damage. The Jaegers can still use him, after all. "Now, how do I get Tatsumi back…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Footnote:

14 years ago this day, radical Islamic terrorists of Al-Qaeda who were involved in the 2004 Madrid train bombings were trapped by Spanish police in their apartment, and kill themselves rather than be arrested.


End file.
